Power Tennis Chaos
by AlphaGirl404
Summary: Wario & Waluigi have failed to qualify for the Mushroom Kingdom Tennis Tournament. However, with unexpected help, they don't plan to give up easily. (A written version of the Mario Power Tennis opening).


**This is a edited version of the same oneshot that I had posted back in 2016. I'm not sure whether I'll deleted the old version or not, but this is basically based around the opening from Mario Power Tennis. Hope you guys enjoy this (hopefully) grammatically better oneshot.**

 **Btws, Nintendo owns Mario, not me.**

* * *

The Mario Brothers were playing tennis against the Wario Brothers. But this wasn't an ordinary tennis match. Both teams were in the Qualifying Rounds for the Mushroom Kingdom Tennis Tournament, which will take place tomorrow. They were the last match in the game and both teams were tied. Tensions between them were very high.

Waluigi hit the tennis ball and it bounced to the other side. It was going so fast that Luigi had miss it. Fortunately his brother, Mario, used his quick reflexes to hit the ball. The balls was heading to the Wario team side at a greater speed. Both Wario and Waluigi tried to hit the ball, but they had missed it and fallen over on their sides. Team Mario had won the match.

Mario jumped in joy.

"We did it!" Luigi joined his brothers side.

But on the other side of the court was had a different reaction. Wario & Waluigi were both angry at their own defeat and the Mario brothers victory. Wario clenched his teeth and gripped his tennis racket in anger. Waluigi, still on the ground, slammed his fist on the ground in frustration. Both brothers wallow in their anger as they watch their foes celebrate their victory, unaware that they were all being watched from elsewhere.

* * *

 ***The Next Day***

Many groups was outside of The Peach Dome Stadium, for today was the Mushroom Kingdom Tennis Tournament. Excitement was in everyone, all except for 2 individuals.

Angry for not making into the tournament, Wario and Waluigi wanted to ruin it for Mario and Luigi somehow. They were contemplating a plan whilst walking towards the stadium.

"Ok how 'bout this? We send them a cake with sleeping powder in, cause you know, Mario and Luigi like cake," Waluigi started. "Once they eat it, they'll both fall asleep and miss their matches!"

"That is the stupidest plan I've ever heard," Wario pointed out. "Seriously Waluigi, I thought you can come up with something that isn't so juvenile."

As both kept on walking, they debated quietly on what to do when until they noticed a board. Both brothers stopped and look what was pictures of those competing in the tournament today. They then notice a picture of the Mario Brothers.

"Heh! Look at those two chumps. They think they're so great. We're so much better then them."

"Hey! That's us!" Waluigi shouted.

They then noticed a picture of them. The picture was in black in white and had an X and the Wario brothers had frowny faces. This of course ticked them.

"Grr! Who do they think they are!" Wario said in anger.

"Oh yeah. We'll see how they like it!" Waluigi pulled out a sharpie marker and drawn doodles on photo Luigi's eyes. "Take that Mr. Eyeballs!"

"Hey, give me that!" Wario took the sharpie and doodled on photo Mario's eyes. "Crazy Eyeball Man!"

They both laughed at their handiwork until they heard sirens and someone yelling.

"Hey! What do you two think you're doing?!"

The brothers noticed 2 Buckethead security guards running towards them.

"Runaway!" Waluigi shouted as he and Wario made a run for it.

The brothers ran up to the main entrance of the Peach Dome. There was one way in the dome, but that was blocked by ticket collectors. This forced the pair to escape around the the stadium. Wario went to the right while Waluigi went left until he realized which direction Wario went.

"Wait for me!" The purple man shouted towards his companion.

The Wario bros were chased throughout the exterior of the stadium. They increased speed as more security guards entered the chase. Eventually the chase brings the pair to a dark hallway. Once they were far for a brief moment, Waluigi the noticed a door.

"Hey Wario! In here!"

Without hesitation, they both ran into the room, only to find it floorless and fell to the bottom. A security guard poked his head and looked around before closing the door and joining his co-workers in the chase.

Wario and Waluigi were both getting their bearings. They both were under a small spotlight in the dark room.

"What's this dump?" Wario ask he and Waluigi looked around.

They then heard a growl and noticed a silhouette near what appeared to be tiny screens that showed areas in the Peach Dome. As the silhouette got up from a chair and moved towards them. As the figure gotten closer, the Wario Bros. got the idea on who it was

"Bowser!?" The both shouted in unison.

It was indeed the infamous Koopa King.

"Hello Wario, Waluigi," Bowser greeted.

"Look Bowser...Is this about that time we accidentally gave you that black eye at the golf course?" Wario brought up, remembering an incident several months back on the golf course.

"As mad as I'm still am at that incident, that is why I'm not here. Like you two, I'm not allowed to compete in this tournament. Bit prehaps if we work together, we can all get our revenge," Bowser explained.

"How?" both brothers asked.

"Take a look for yourself."

The lights then turned on and Wario and Waluigi saw what appears to be tons of training equipment.

"But in order to succeed we need one thing more important than skill.." Bowser as he walked to a corner.

"He walks funny," Waluigi quietly commented.

"Oh shut up before you get us in trouble," Wario whispered.

"Power!" Bowser said.

Wario and Waluigi yelled in agreement, before muttering in confusion.

"Observe you two."

Bowser then pulled a switch, which turned on some sort of machine. Out of it came a series of tennis balls. The Wario Brothers both watch in awe as Bowser flawlessly hit each ball into a net, not missing one ball.

"As you can see, I have the power. While you two have some work to do," Bowser said before pulling a switch.

Before they can comprehend what was going on. Wario and Waluigi were picked up by claws. Wario was put on a treadmill with a mechanical Chain Chomp, while Waluigi was put on a flexing table. Their training has begun.

As the brothers were training, Bowser observed the tennis tournaments. Hours went when the Wario brothers were about to complete their training. Bowser watched Waluigi flawlessly hit the tennis balls on the net, even better than Bowser's. Waluigi then knocked down the net with his final hit. Both Wario bros both jump in their accomplishments.

"Congratulations Wario and Waluigi. You are ready"

"So what's the plan now?" Wario asked.

"As we expected, Mario and Luigi has made it to the finals. We will strike them then. But first we need to make sure the other finalist team is out of the way first."

"Who's the other team?"

"Yoshi and Donkey Kong," Bowser answered. "Can you two manage to make sure they don't make it to the match?"

"You can count on us!" Waluigi said.

"Good. We only have an hour before the final match. I'll go prepare for my part."

"Say Bowser, what if this doesn't work?" Wario asked.

"The we go to Plan B." Bowser gestured towards a Bob-Bomb launcher.

The Wario Bros smiled mischievously.

* * *

Yoshi and Donkey Kong were in the locker rooms preparing for their match against the Mario Brothers. As they were getting ready, a toad came into the locker room holding a tray hat had some sort of pastry.

"Yoshi and Donkey Kong. This came in for you," the toad said as he dropped off the cake and left the room.

Yoshi and DK saw what appears to be 2 small slices of banana cake. The cake also had a note that read, "For Good Luck."

After examining the cake, they both determine that they were safe to eat. They ate them and found no traces of foul tasting. However soon after they ate the cake, they both felt suddenly drowsy and sleepy. Before they knew it, they fell on the ground and entered into a deep sleep.

Wario and Waluigi, having watch the process from outside, then entered the locker room.

"See Wario, I told that cake thing wasn't a bad idea!" Waluigi gloated.

"Yeah, shut up and help stuff these two in a closet before someone comes in here and see us," Wario said.

The pair dragged Yoshi and DK and stuffed them into a supply closet. Once they got the deed done, Waluigi then pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Eggplant to Big Shell. Eggplant to Big Shell. Over."

"What's your status? Over." Bowser ask from the other line.

"We have succeeded in Phase 1 of our plan. Over."

"Excellent job. Now all its left is Phase 2. Oh! And don't call me Big Shell. Over." Bowser said before he hanged up.

"Hey Waluigi, shouldn't we lock the door?" Wario asked as he gestured to the closet where the sleeping players are.

"Don't worry. By the time they'll wake up, our plan for vengeance will be done!" Waluigi said.

* * *

In the Peach Dome, the time for the finals has arrived. The stadium was was filled loud cheers. Princess Peach and Toadsworth were about to announce the final game.

"Time for the finals!" Toadsworth said through the speakers. He looked over to Peach and she gave the old toad a nod.

"Go ahead Toadsworth," The princess said.

"Mario and Luigi versus Yoshi and Donkey Kong!"

Mario and Luig made their appearance and everyone cheered as they did, but when Yoshi and DK's time came everyone shouted in shocked as instead seeing the dinosaur and ape, they were greeted with Wario and Waluigi with the screen behind them switching to Bowser.

"What's going on?" Peach muttered in confusion.

"Look! Up in the sky!" someone in the audience yelled.

The spotlights pointed to the sky as they saw Bowser in air powered hot air balloon (with a Bowser shaped balloon head). The Wario Bros gloated at their appearance, but they got a different reception from the audience.

"Booooo!"

"Get Outta Here!"

Wario and Waluigi were slightly shocked at the audience booing at them. Even the roar of screen Bowser didn't quiet things down.

Waluigi looked to his brother. "Plan B?"

"Plan B" Wario replied.

The brothers ditched their tennis rackets and got the Bob-Bomb launcher. Wario took seat in it as Waluigi help him aim at the Mario Brothers.

"Ready...Aim...FIRE!" Waluigi said.

Wario fires several bombs at the opposite side of the stadium. The sight of Bob-Bombs caused the audience to panic and started to flee the stadium. However to the Wario bros and Bowser's surprise, Mario and Luigi used their rackets to hit the bombs as they were tennis balls. They manage to hit some towards the Wario bros side, blowing them off the platform and onto the court below.

Other tennis players from earlier matches also helped the Mario's as the Wario's continued firing Bob-Bombs. From his balloon, Bowser grew frustrated and threw several Bob-Bombs as well. When that didn't seem to do much, he then fired a Bullet Bill straight towards Mario.

Mario on the other hand had other ideas. With one swift swing, he hit the Bullet Bill and it went straight for Wario and Waluigi, knocking them off the launcher and leaving a crater in the court. After falling on the ground, the launcher malfunctions and aimed a Bob-Bomb for Bowser's Balloon.

The bomb exploded, and Bowser's balloon to begin losing altitude. Bowser started to panic, which was a rare site to see. As his ballon descends, the bottom covers of Bowser's platform came off, revealing more Bob-Bombs.

Princess Peach, who still remained at the dome despite Toadsworth's protests, can only stand there as she helplessly watch the balloon heading straight for the Wario bros.

"Oh no!" Peach gasped in horror.

Mario and Luigi, along with some tennis players, also watched helplessly from the higher platform.

"This looks bad," Luigi commented.

The Wario bros screamed as they saw the ballon descend towards them. They then attempted to run away from the Bob-Bomb stored balloon. Bowser was also desperately tried to get in up in the air again. However, despite their efforts, the balloon crashed, causing a huge explosion.

Thankfully, Peach, Toadsworth, both Mario bros, and the other tennis players were on higher platforms, therefore they were unharmed in the explosion.

Wario, Waluigi, and Bowser on the other hand, weren't as lucky. The bombs didn't kill them, but they were covered in burns & bruises. They stood as they let the pain and burns settle in until a small piece of rubble fell on them causing them to collapse on the ground, while also thinking of the consequences that would be coming their way.

Mario shook his head in disappointment as he muttered, "Mama Mia."

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Things to Note.**

 ***Wario & Waluigi are brothers in this. **

***I doubt both of them were going to the match just to watch it. Knowing them they probably just tried to ruin it for the Mario's (though it probably wasn't as extreme as it was in the intro).**

 ***The Mario wiki had stated that the guards that chased them were called Buckethead Police.**

 ***Bowser probably had intentions to ruin the match also. He was most likely not allowed to participate (for obvious reasons) and decided to add the Wario Bros, at the last moment.**

 ***I also gave a reason why Yoshi & DK were absent. Don't worry, they're fine.**

 ***Power Tennis takes place after Wario & Waluigi's misadventure in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, (since PT did came out a year after TT). **


End file.
